With All My Heart
by Crimson Death 13
Summary: She loved Axel, but Axel could never love her back. Reno found her, Reno loved her, but still she loved a Nobody. Rated M to be safe. Reno/OC/Axel


Today, she knew he meant it when he said he was going to be leaving. As much as she hated it, she couldn't do anything about it either. Axel had made up his mind today. It was always a struggle loving him as much as she did. She was in love with a nobody who couldn't love her in return. She always thought though, if he was ever able to get his heart, he'd love her back. It didn't matter if a heart was more important that she was. She didn't care about it until now.

Axel opened the door and shut it behind him silently. She looked up at him from where she sat on the couch. "Hey, Axel," she says cheerfully hiding the fact that him getting home so late had scared her to death. He glances up at her then allowed his gaze drift back to the floor. She could see it. The pain in his eyes that always fooled her for sadness.

He walks into the kitchen, almost completely ignoring her presence. She waited a minute for him to return and join her. Staring at the door was for a few minutes with nothing but silence. At last she got up and walked into the kitchen. Axel was leaning over the sink staring out the window, with a knife in his hand. His arms were trembling.

She walked up to him slowly and touched his arm. He didn't look at her still. Her hand slid down to his hand and carefully took away the knife and curling her fingers around his. He glanced at her, noticing the concern. "Is everything okay?" she asks.

She knew what Axel was thinking. Axel wanted to cut himself. He used to do it in order to feel something even related to did he all of a sudden want to do something like this again? "I'm fine," he says. He still trembled uncontrollably.

"You're not," she says holding his arm. "Please, just tell me what it is and I'll help. You don't have to go through this all on your own."

"There isn't anything you can do," he says.

She bites her lip trying to keep tears from emerging. "I just wish that, I could do something,"

Axel turns around to face her completely, taking her face in his hands and brushing away all the tears. She looks up into his bright emerald eyes, hoping to see something. Anything. The way she used to see them. They were empty. He leans down and captures her lips with his. It was missing something. It was missing passion. That kiss began to grow, Axel's tongue slipping into her mouth. Still it lacked everything it used to. Passion, heat, taste. Everything just seemed to be drained away.

His hands slid down to her thighs and lifted her up, pressing her firmly against the wall. She kept on crying. It wasn't supposed to be like this. "Axel, please don't do this."

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," he whispers in her ear as his hands slipped under her shirt and he kissed her neck. His teeth ad tongue teasing at her skin gentlely. He moans softly.

"Please," she whispers again as desperately as possible.

This time stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. She was afraid and he could see it. He could tell she didn't want this. Not like this. He picks her up and carries her out of the kitchen, past the living room,straight to the bedroom and lays her down. "What are you doing?" she asks struggling to keep her voice from quivering.

Axel's hands slid under her shirt again. "I want to give you something to remember me by,"

* * *

The bedroom door shut and Axel disappeared from her sight. She pulls the blankets back over her and turns over to look at the picture on the table next to the bed. It was one of her and him. Only, they were both happy in that picture. Not him pretending to care and not her to lost to admit it to herself that she was losing him and that it was tearing her apart.

If she went after him now, maybe she would be in time to catch him. To try to convince him to stay. She looks at the door. Even if she did find him, there would be no way he was going to come back with her. He was gone now, and there was nothing she could do about it anymore.

Tears swell in her eyes and she hides her head under the covers. She still loved him though. Even though he couldn't care anymore. She loved him, with all her _heart._


End file.
